The Healing of Music
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: The other four members of the Jackson Five discover that Jermaine is diagnosed with an eye diease that's causing him to go blind. So they put on a concert to raise enough to get him into the hospital for an surgery. Inspired by the Jackson 5ive cartoon.


**The Jackson 5 in: The Healing of Music**

_One crisp, clear fall day the Jackson Five was rehearsing for a very special concert. But then, something went off track. It turned out that Jermaine, one of the Jackson Five, was about two beats off._

**Jackie (**_**Feeling annoyed with Jermaine**_**): **What's with you, Jermaine? You're going way off track!

**Jermaine (**_**feeling a little queasy**_**): **I can't help it. I don't feel so good today.

**Tito:** Oh, not again! You said you didn't feel good three days ago.

**Marlon: **Is it your stomach? Maybe you're nervous about something. Iusually get a stomach ache whenever I feel nervous.

**Jaermaine:** I've been feeling so tired lately, and my sight is getting a little blurry. I think I may have a fever.

**Michael (**_**feeling Jermaine's cheeks and fore head**_**): **You _do_ feel awfully warm. Maybe you should lie down for a while.

_A couple hours later, they came to check on Jermaine, and took his temperature. It was almost one hundred and four degrees. Also his sight was so blurry, he almost couldn't see at all. This made Michael and the rest of his older brothers more worried than ever. They knew that there was only one thing to do about this. Jermaine had to go see a doctor. Knowing that it would cost a lot of money to get him into the hospital, Michael and the rest of his brothers decided that they needed some help from the family. So Michael went to telephone their older sister, Rebbie, in Gary, Indiana._

**Telephone operator (**_**Over the phone**_**):** Operator, may I help you?

**Michael (**_**talking to the operator**_**): **Yes, hello operator, if you please, I'd like to make a long distance phone call to Gary, Indiana to Ms. Rebbie Jackson. I'm her younger brother, Michael Jackson of the Jackson Five.

_Back in Gary, Rebbie had just finished making a fleece jacket, which she had been working on, when the phone rang. She knew that no one would call at this time of the afternoon unless it was urgent. So she went over to the phone and answered it._

**Rebbie (**_**talking into the phone**_**):** Hello?

**Michael (**_**over the phone**_**):** Hello, Rebbie?

**Rebbie: **Hey, Michael!What's shaking little bro?

**Michael:** Rebbie, we need you to come right away! This is a major emergency!

**Rebbie: **What's the emergency?

**Michael: **Jermaine's very sick, and he says that his sight is getting blurry. In fact, he's got a fever of nearly a hundred and four degrees.

**Rebbie: **That's awfully high for a fever! Okay, don't worry about it. I'll be there as quick as I possibly can. I'll call you from my cell phone as soon as I'm on the road. Now you stay right where you are. I'm hanging up now.

**Michael (**_**hanging up the phone and turning over to his brothers**_**): **Rebbie said she'll call back on her way here. So we all should wait here by the phone until she does.

_Meanwhile, Rebbie was about to prepare for heading out when she remembered that she had been left in charge of her younger brother, Randy, and two younger sisters, Latoya and Janet. So she went off to get them. At this time, they were in the other room doing something else. Latoya was listening to music on her radio, Randy was reading a book about famous movie stars, and Janet was almost done coloring the last page in her coloring book. Soon, Rebbie came into the room to explain the situation to them._

**Rebbie (**_**coming into the room**_**): **Latoya, Randy, Janet pack up and get your jackets!

**Latoya (**_**turning off her music**_**): **What for, Rebbie?

**Randy (**_**closing his book**_**): **Is everything okay?

**Janet (**_**putting her crayons away**_**): **What's going on, Rebbie?

**Rebbie:** I just got off the phone with Michael. He told me that we have to come right away, because Jermaine is very sick.

_In a panic, the three kids packed their bags, went for their jackets, and went with Rebbie to catch a bus. Along the way, Rebbie called Michael from her cellular phone like she said she would. She also told Michael that she recently looked up a disease that caused people to go blind, saying that there was a similar disease that caused koalas in Australia to end up going blind as well. She also said that several koalas had already perished from that disease. However, the eye disease that Jermaine had was easier to cure than the one that koalas used to get. That made Michael and his brothers feel relieved._

_When Rebbie, Latoya, Randy, and Janet arrived, they found Jermaine lying on the sofa. His sight was blurrier than before, and he could almost barely move. Somehow, he could tell his brothers apart by the sounds of their voices, and he could easily feel they were there._

**Latoya: **How's Jermaine been doing?

**Jackie:** Not too good.

**Randy (**_**checking Jermaine's eyes and feeling his cheeks and for head**_**): **His eye sight _is_ getting blurry, and he feels awfully warm, but I don't know what's wrong.

**Janet: **I don't know either.

**Marlon: **Neither do we.

**Tito: **Jermaine's lost his appetite.

**Michael: **He hasn't eaten anything in almost four days.

_This was turning out to be more complicated than before. Michael explained the whole situation to Rebbie. Then, he told her that he and the rest of his brothers needed her help to raise enough money to get Jermaine into the hospital so he could have an operation for his eyes and, hopefully, he could get well in time for the concert they'd been rehearsing for before Jermaine started feeling sick. Suddenly, Rebbie had an idea. She told her siblings that they could raise enough money by putting on a benefit concert. _

**Michael: **Yeah! That's a great idea!

**Latoya:** It's so crazy, it just might work!

**All of them (**_**in unison**_**):** Right on!

_The next two weeks passed quickly and through it all, every one of the Jackson siblings worked hard rehearsing for both the benefit concert to help Jermaine, and the concert they were rehearsing for before he got sick. They also worked together on chores, washing, mending, sewing, dishes, and most importantly taking care of Jermaine. Even Latoya did the best she could at helping her brothers out. Although she couldn't play bass guitar as good as Jermaine, Latoya was an awesome tambourine player. She knew a lot of the songs that her brothers sang, and she practiced them very well. In the lead of activity, Randy and Janet had been helping by making posters for the benefit concert. Janet got some glue and poster paper to help make the posters. Marlon pasted pictures of Jermaine on them, Michael wrote when the concert would be and what time it would start, and Randy wrote what the cost for concert tickets would be. Finally, Rebbie went around the town putting them up. _

_The Jackson Five's producer, Berry Gordy, who happened to be out taking a walk saw one of the posters that Rebbie put up. As soon as he read it through, he thought about it and finally, he figured out that to put on the show, first they needed someone to promote it. So he picked up a copy of the poster from a stack that hadn't been put up yet and went off to find someone who could promote the show. Meanwhile, the Jackson siblings were hard at work. Between rehearsals, they did all they could to help Jermaine recover from his illness. Michael also did the best he could to help Jermaine feel better._

**Michael (**_**fluffing Jermaine's pillow**_**): **Is that comfortable enough for you, Jermaine?

**Jermaine (**_**feeling a little weak**_**):** Thanks Michael. I really appreciate it.

**Rebbie (**_**coming into the room**_**):** Our family's doctor, Dr. Creek, just called. She told me that she recently did some research on the eye disease that Jermaine has, _and _on the one that koalas in the wild used to get. She also said to tell all of you that she's coming here to give us all vaccinations to keep us from catching the disease from Jermaine.

_Latoya felt worried when she heard the word "vaccination". However, it wasn't the shot itself that worried her it was the long period of time she had to spend waiting for it that caused her to break down. Marlon told Latoya not to worry because this shot was going to be different from the ones they used to get. This vaccination was different because it was going to be a little like nose drops, and it didn't require needles. Latoya felt better after hearing that. Before long, Dr. Dawson Creek arrived to give them their shots. First Rebbie, Jackie, and Tito got theirs, so did Randy and Janet. It didn't hurt at all, but it did make their noses feel a little funny on the inside. Finally, it was time for Marlon, Latoya, and Michael to get their shots. Of course, Latoya didn't feel scared about it anymore._

**Dr. Creek (**_**to Marlon, Latoya, and Michael**_**):** Are you three ready for yours now?

**Latoya (**_**gathering up her courage**_**): **We sure are.

**Marlon and Michael (**_**in unison**_**): **Right on!

_After the Jackson siblings got their shots, Dr. Creek gave them a certified check for money. She told them that it was to help with their concert. Before she left, she gave Jermaine a vaccination just like she did the others. Except this one was to keep him from ever getting the eye disease again. As she left, she wished them all luck at their concert._

_After Dr. Creek left, the Jackson siblings went back what they were doing. Meanwhile, their producer, Berry Gordy, was out searching for someone to promote the benefit concert. It wasn't long before he came to a local community center. The center was owned by Ms. Sadie Foster, the vice president of a local charity foundation. She was a kind and devoted young woman who enjoyed helping others in their time of need._

**Berry Gordy (**_**greeting Ms. Foster at her desk**_**):** Good day, madam.

**Ms. Foster: **Hello, sir. Welcome to Foster's Charity foundation & community center! Here at Foster's, we aim to help others in their time of need. What can I do for you?

**Berry Gordy: **Well, I'm Mr. Berry Gordy, producer for the Jackson 5.

**Ms. Foster (**_**excitedly**_**): **_The_ Jackson 5? I don't believe it! Those guys happen to be my favorite band! I must say, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet their producer.

_Mr. Gordy explained to Ms. Foster about the eye disease that Jermaine had that was causing him to go blind. Then, he ask her if she could promote the concert they were going to perform in less than a week, and to promote the concert that they were soon performing to help them raise enough money so that Jermaine could get into the hospital to have a surgery for his eyes. Ms. Foster agreed with Mr. Gordy as she led him to a large room. This room, actually, was known as the community center's auditorium._

**Berry Gordy (**_**amazed, interested**_**): **It'sunbelievable! Just look at all that wide open space! You could practically do so much with it!

**Ms. Foster:** I'm glad you like it. The only problem is that nobody ever wants to do a concert for anything here.

**Berry Gordy (**_**puzzled**_**):** Why is that, Ms. Foster?

**Ms. Foster:** Well sir, the fact is whenever people do benefits, they often put doing concerts here down. So the auditorium hardly ever gets any use.

**Berry Gordy: **Don't worry Sadie! That's all going to change when the Jackson 5 performs both concerts.

**Ms. Foster: **Well, we better hope so.

_Meanwhile the Jackson siblings were still rehearsing for their concert. It was very hard for them to ignore the fact that Jermaine wasn't singing, as he was still sick. Even Latoya, who was temporarily stepping in for Jermaine, didn't think she could bare it. It seemed like nobody could take their minds off the whole thing. But soon they all perked up when they heard what seemed like a very unusual knock at the door._

**Jackie: **Who, do you suppose, could be knocking at this hour?

**Tito:** How should I know? We haven't heard from anyone for some time.

**Latoya:** Dr. Creek can't be back already, could she?

**Marlon: **Impossible! She left half an hour ago. There's no way she could already be back, unless she might've forgotten something.

**Rebbie:** Whoever it is, they must very important. (_Turns her attention over to Michael_) Michael, why don't you go and answer the door this time?

**Michael (**_**heading for the door**_**): **Sure thing, Rebbie. I'm on it right now.

_Michael went over to the door to answer, fearful of who might be there. In his heart, he could only think of Jermaine and was fearful that his condition just might be starting to worsen. He thought of everything that he and his friends have been through since they first became the Jackson 5. He even thought about all the concerts that they performed. But then he gathered his courage and walked over to the door. When he pulled the door open, a wall of what looked like some kind of fog was facing him. But appearing out from inside it, and standing before him was none other than Mr. Berry Gordy._

**Michael (**_**surprised to see Berry Gordy**_**): **Mr. Gordy, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think we'd see you at a time like this.

**Berry Gordy: **Michael, go and fetch your brothers and sisters. There's someone very important that I'd like all of you to meet.

_At first, Michael was a little confused. But he did what Mr. Gordy said and gathered his siblings together. They also seemed a bit confused as well when Michael explained that there was someone important waiting to meet them. However, they hurried to the door to the door to see who would be so important to see them at this time._

**Berry Gordy (**_**introducing Ms. Foster**_**): **I like you all to meet Ms. Sadie Foster of Foster's Charity foundation & community center. She agreed to promote the benefit concert you're performing.

**Ms. Foster: **Your producer here told me about it. So, I'm going to see to it that you'll have a full house on both nights of your concerts, and I'll also make sure that we help Jermaine get into the hospital quickly and without any problems.

**Michael:** Thanks Ms. Foster. I'm glad you're here to help.

**Latoya (**_**agreeing with Michael**_**): **I think we all are.

**All the Jackson siblings (**_**in unison**_**):** Right on!

**Ms. Foster: **It's my pleasure kids. We better get moving, because one concert is coming up soon, and there's still a lot of rehearsing to get done.

**Michael:** We'd better get on with it right away so that nobody is kept waiting for anything.

**Jackie: **Michael's right. We've got to get going.

**Tito:** Well then what are waiting for? We still need to rehearse, or we'll never make enough for Jermaine to get into the hospital.

**Latoya (**_**determined, to Tito**_**):** Never ever say never, Tito.

_With the help of Ms. Foster, the Jackson siblings continued to prepare for their benefit concert. The next day was the day of their benefit concert, and it was truly a huge success. Even though Jermaine wasn't performing in it, Latoya helped to make it one of the best. Thousands of people came from all over Indiana to hear the Jackson 5. It was one of the kinds of _concerts_ that no one, not they would ever forget. They also managed to make enough money to get Jermaine into the hospital, now he could have his surgery._

_Dr. Creek, who showed up at the concert, promised Michael and the rest of his siblings that she would make sure Jermaine felt better. At the hospital, Dr. Creek and some others proceeded on Jermaine's surgery. While he was asleep during the operation, Jermaine thought about Rebbie, Jackie, Tito, Marlon Latoya, Michael, Randy, and little Janet. He knew their lives wouldn't be the same without him, and he hoped he would be cured soon. It all seemed very long and complicated for an operation of this kind._

**Nurse: **Poor kid. Dawson, I sure hope he's strong enough to pull through.

**Dr. Creek:** He _is. _But if we don't take care of this now, his brothers will go from the Jackson 5 to the Jackson 5 minus one, in other words the Jackson 4.

_Several days passed quickly, and meanwhile back at the auditorium, over at the community center, the Jackson siblings were getting ready for the concert they'd been rehearsing for before Jermaine got sick. It was their last day of rehearsal because the concert was this evening. They still found it hard for them to ignore the fact that Jermaine was till in the hospital. But, they knew that the show must go on._

**Jackie: **Well everyone, it looks like this is it. It's show time.

**Tito: **It's going to be pretty tough without Jermaine around.

**Marlon (**_**remembering the benefit concert**_**): **We've done a concert without him before and we did great.

**Latoya: **Just that one where we raised enough to get him into the hospital for that surgery for his eyes.

**Michael:** Marlon's right! We can't give up now. We've got a show to do for the hospital.

**Jermaine (**_**walking onto the stage**_**): **Not without me you're not.

**Michael (**_**overjoyed to see Jermaine**_**):** Jermaine, you're better!

**Jermaine (**_**removing the dark glasses from his face**_**): **You bet I am, and I can see again!

**Jackie: **It's great to have you back in the gig, brother!

**All of the Jackson siblings (**_**in unison**_**): **Right on, brother!

**Tito: **Come on gang, we got to get the concert under way!

**Concert Announcer: **And now Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Put your hands together for the Jackson 5 & Family!

**Latoya: **That means all of us, so we better get ready to sing for everybody.

**Marlon: **Well, come on! Let's get going.

**Tito: **That's right! When they said the Jackson 5 & Family, it means the whole family.

**Michael: **If it means all of us, then will all go on as the Jackson 5 & Family!

**Rebbie: **What are we waiting for? Let's do it, come on everyone!

**All of the Jackson siblings (**_**in unison**_**): **Right on!

_All the Jackson siblings rejoiced in the success in Jermaine's surgery. Afterwards, the Jackson 5 went on stage and began the concert. But this time, they weren't alone for the concert, for Rebbie, Latoya, Randy, and Janet went on stage to join them in song. Like the benefit concert, this was one of the greatest concerts they ever performed. Even Ms. Foster, who had showed up at the concert along with Berry Gordy, thought it simply was a wonderful concert. This was one of the kinds of concerts anyone could ever remember. _


End file.
